


We don't want your broken parts

by EnderWxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Newt Scamander, Bad Parenting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Newt makes it better, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Newt Scamander, Sex, Sex makes it better, Supportive Relationship, Sweet Sex, love making, mostly past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: Percival was an abused child, and Newt finds out after a letter from his father arrives, asking them to meet him for dinner.





	We don't want your broken parts

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually back, and this is the first of an unrelated series of stories (Fantastic Beasts) in which some of the lore and backstories are shared or exchanged.   
> Again, English is not my first language and I'd love to hear about what you feel or even want for other stories to come. 
> 
> Love you all!

It hadn't been easy. Newt traveled a lot, but tried to stay as close to New York as he could. Times were difficult, not only for him, but also for Percival. The ban on magical creatures was still on debate, and the whole wizarding country had something to say, but they had to let that matter to wiser hands. Real lawyers, activists lead by Newt’s example. 

Their relationship was something that… had to happen. They worked together a lot, now that new spells for finding and taking care of animals were drawn up, so they just… actually met. And they liked each other, to Madam President’s dismay. To MACUSA’s dismay, actually.  
But they made it work, once they were past the shyness. Newt was surprisingly easy to talk to after that, whereas Percival found himself awkward and clumsy. 

Talking about criminals, dark wizards and magic was like breathing to the Director, Newt found. But he couldn’t open himself up regarding his childhood. His family. Or even friends. Percival had been-… no. He was alone. Madam President was his only true friend, and even they couldn’t keep up with each other as much as they wanted. Their job protecting people kept them as far and as close as it had to. But Newt was so much more than a friend… and he couldn’t know Percival as a kid. 

There were some things he should’ve seen. Before. But he was blinded and did not want to compare Percival to one of the creatures in his care. Sometimes he flinched when Newt crept into a room, or touched him and then startled Percival. The look on his face seemed very far away for a split second an then it was gone when he saw Newt.   
He thought, maybe, Aurors were this paranoid, and even more Percival, who was captured and held prisoner for almost four months. 

But Newt didn’t give up, and after a long overdue visit from his brother, in which they could actually sit and talk, Percival Graves had something hidden deep in his heart. Theseus cared for the Director. They’d been good friends back in the day, when the War called them, so he knew he’d always been like that. Didn’t talk much, that young, handsome and strange kid. A pure blood, talented and powerful with a kind heart and whispered sentences had to had something dark lurking under the surface. 

 

And Newt found out just about a month later, right when their first anniversary (they counted from the first kiss) was upon them. Percival received a letter at the office, one that seemed too short to be from his father, old Nathaniel Graves. Both of them had been “invited” to Graves Manor for supper that night, and after the letter Percival couldn’t get anything done, so they left MACUSA early. Newt tended to his creatures, nurturing the youngest and healing the rest. He had only thirty animals now, after releasing so many in the two years that followed Grindelwald’s death, so he spent maybe six or less hours a day to be with them, unless he had to be at Percival’s side, MACUSA related work.   
But he couldn’t hide anymore, after the strange and quiet day with Percival, so he said goodbye to his little and not so little friends and climbed up the ladder to finally meet his… boyfriend? They were so much more than that, because Percival had already asked him to move with him, and even wanted to enchant his basement and backyard for Newt’s creatures in case they couldn’t make it and be released. Percival understood there were some wounds that wouldn’t allow them to properly heal and be out in the wild. It was just cruel. 

Newt loved him for that, and many other things, too. They took a walk after Apparating in the countryside, a ball of light showing them the path under the stars, so Newt had time to think while Percival mused and tensed every step closer. It was… not normal, he thought, given Percival was an Auror, and Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Percival did not have sweaty palms, or tensed when they were walking towards his childhood home, for Merlin’s beard. 

He knew no response would come if he asked, so Newt was just there for him, hunching slightly when Percival flinched again after a surprise kiss on the cheek.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry”, Newt apologized, smiled shyly and kept walking. 

 

But Percival stopped and tugged and so Newt found himself in a hug. 

 

“No, I am sorry”, sighed Percival, burying his nose in Newt’s neck. Newt found this endearing and he was very fond of the gesture. 

 

Percival was really, truly a gentleman. And very strong, and powerful but never hurt anyone unless it was self-defense or had to protect someone else. Apologies were very normal if he thought he hurt Newt’s feelings or scared one of the animals, so Newt was used to them. But this was different.

 

“Hey, I don’t know…”, Newt started, but never got there.

 

“No, listen, I…”, Percival pushed himself back and took hold of both his hands. They looked at each other, the lumos ball floating above them. “I don’t want to see Father, but he’s heard of us somehow and I can’t escape his judgement. He’s an ass, you’ll see, and I don’t want you antagonizing him so soon, so please, whatever he says about me just…”, he made a vague gesture with one of his hands. “Forget it. Just let it go.”

 

Newt didn’t understand why, or what would make him so anxious about it all, but there was definitely some history between them both so he just nodded and promised he would just listen and speak when spoken to. He could do that. He grew up that way, not wanting to spend time with people who just didn’t like him for being a scrawny little brat with mud all over and a bowtruckle in each pocket.   
Maybe Percival had been like him at some point. And so they kept walking towards the massive manor, surrounded by Muggle-repellant spells and dangerous wards against unwanted company. They passed but only just. Newt felt his magic being inspected for a couple of seconds and Percival gritted his teeth through it all. 

Then, they climbed the stairs while the vines retreated to both sides. Newt knew they were poisonous and didn’t like the idea of Percival and his sisters growing up there. It was a dark place for children.

Nathaniel Graves, in a cane, and dressed just like Percival did to work, was standing tall -taller than his son- and proud with three servants waiting for them. Percival walked up to him half a step before Newt and he felt he was being protected. He knew the look of that old man. He’d seen enough hatred in the world for a lifetime and this man was full of it all. Hatred and spite and venom. Newt didn’t like him, even less the way he looked at his own son. 

Percival let go of his hand to shake his father’s and the older man smiled, but Newt found this gesture dangerous, too. His eyes were blue, and his white hair was gelled back, curled only at the tips slightly. His white hair looked charmed to look finer and stronger for a man his age, and he instantly knew this man was used to be the one under the spotlight. But not the way Percival was. 

 

“Father, you look good as always. This is Newton Scamander, an English gentleman brother to Theseus Scamander. Do you remember him?”, Percival said and asked without talking, only his eyes, for Newt to actually move. 

 

Newt shook hands with him and found the man’s hand cold and clammy. But before Newt could say anything, Nathaniel spoke out loud, roaring almost.

 

“Hah! Might be old but this brain’s still faster than yours, boy. Of course I remember the War Hero. How could I? He saved your ass more than you care to admit, right?”, the old man turned around and walked into the house paying no mind to either of them. The servants took their coats while Nathaniel still talked. “Fine man, that Theseus. This one’s a little too young for you. Or do you want to follow my steps before I hit the grave and marry the youngest available?”, he snorted an ugly laugh as he led them to the dinning room. The table was too large for three people but the seats were arranged to the head, left and right. 

Newt knew his place and went to the left while Percival sat right after his father did. They exchanged pained looks for the last part. Percival was pale and did not make eye contact with his father.

 

“I told you before, Father. I was never interested in Theseus and neither was he”, Percival tried to reason with the old man.

 

“And I told you before, son, you do not marry a friend, but a position and power”, he scorned his son like he was ten. “He’s got both now in the Ministry back in his pretty little island they all call a country, right? You two could’ve had the U.S. and Britain on your hands and look. You bring home a stray…”, Nathaniel finished, starting with the wine before the food was served. 

 

Newt didn’t know what to say or do now. He was… angry, and ashamed, too. He didn’t have to be a Legilimens to know what Percival was feeling, and his whole body seemed on fire. It was time to step in. For him.

 

“Sir, I’m no stray or that young. I’m over my thirties, three years younger than your son, if you allow me and he’s already got an influential job here. No need to enter the mess that’s England right now. My brother’s got a lot on his plate and Percival here has it all under control, so I don’t see-”, Newt didn’t get to finish.

 

“Under control you say? Is that what you call the Grindelwald incident? You got caught by a Dark Wizard, boy. I bet you were drunk that time. Were you? Did you even fight back? Are you that fucking weak?”, then he put his cane down, hard, and all color seemed to drain out of Percival’s face.

 

Nathaniel Graves looked like a Dark Wizard, actually, now that Newt could see what Percival’s childhood might have been. He couldn’t stand by, not now, not when his strong, powerful Percival looked terrified. He’d never seen him like this, and he was the one to rescue him from that terrible cage, half dead and starved. This time Percival wasn’t confused and weakened from the torture.

 

“Sir! Please, stop right now!”, Newt stood up and was most certainly ready to hex the old man.

 

But Nathaniel reached for his wand, and then Percival took his arm, fast as lightening. Newt thought it would be the end of it. He thought Nathaniel would put down his arms and tell them to leave the house. It was too easy to think that way.

 

“How fucking dare you touch me!?”, roared Nathaniel, swinging his cane down on Percival’s side.

 

Dishes, cutlery and glasses went down as the fight to get Percival safe began. Newt got in between them and was the first one to draw his wand out, directly pointed at his head. Percival was behind him, and Newt had the other arm around his waist to stop him.

Newt stood tall, proud and dangerous as one of his mighty creatures. And even when Percival tried to take him away he didn’t budge. He knew what he was going to say, and he didn’t want to let this go. A father had hit his son. And it wasn’t the first time, it seemed. Everything connected now. Percival’s long silence, his stillness and tension. It was all because this bastard had beaten him as a kid, and probably later too.   
Newt didn’t know him. He didn’t spend his whole life under his cane, so he could raise his wand and protect the man he loved. Percival wasn’t one of his mistreated creatures, but he’d seen enough to put an end to this.

 

“You’ll leave us alone, never contact us again or I’ll use the Cruciatus on you until you beg for mercy. And not a single minister, Auror or even Merlin reborn will see you and see an innocent man. You disgust me”, his voice, once again, didn’t falter.

 

Nathaniel Graves looked shaken, but filled with rage and humiliation for what he’d done. Newt stepped back and ignored Percival’s plea. No, they were not going to stay. Not after this. 

 

“Let’s go home then, please, just… let’s go”, Percival tried again, and as much as Newt wanted to hex his father, they Apparated home. 

 

Away from the vile man. 

 

 

It wasn’t easy. Seeing Percival’s hands shaking and his head bowed low. It wasn’t right.

But they were home now, and they were safe from his father, so Newt tried to do what he always did with a scared beast. 

“Hey… Percival, we’re home and you’re safe, please come with me?”, Newt tried, reaching him with his palm up as to show Percival he wasn’t armed and he didn’t mean to harm him.

 

Percival looked at his hand, then up and they stared at each other for a long time until he put his hand on Newt’s and the shaking stopped. Newt wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his cheek gently until he convinced Percival to follow him to their bedroom. He was sat down on their bed and Newt started to undress him. He didn’t like seeing him like this: so quiet and tense and scared. It just wasn’t right, but he knew they needed time to talk about this and Percival needed even more time to heal. 

Speaking of which, when Percival was shirtless, he could see the long belt the cane left him on his side. It looked red but it was already turning purple in the middle. Newt bit on the inside of his cheeks and put his hand above the wound. Percival hissed and a few minutes later, it was mostly gone.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see that coming. I should’ve stopped it”, Newt begged for forgiveness after kissing his forehead.  
And as he was leaving to undress and get changed for bed, Percival dragged him back to him and Newt found himself sitting on his lap, smiling gently down at him.

 

“Stay? Please”, Percival begged, kissing his hand as if Newt could ever say no to him.

 

“Of course… But we’re going to have to talk about this. Eventually. I don’t want to force you to do it, but…”

 

“Tomorrow”, he said. “I promise we’ll talk and I’ll tell you all you want to know. Just… let’s go to bed and hold me, okay?”

 

Newt nodded. It was odd when Percival asked him that. Sometimes they woke up just like that, but when Percival actually asked was after a long and difficult case or statement from some witness. He wasn’t the man of steel, the man without feelings that MACUSA’s people liked to tell the press to get them away from their boss. He was human, after all.

And they went to bed like that, but Newt didn’t say anything when Percival softly cried himself to sleep. That night Newt barely slept, but he took it upon himself to be, for once, Percival’s guardian. It was only fair. Percival sacrificed himself so much every day of his life and Newt was only trying to be there when Percival himself couldn’t.   
No one would think he was weak. No one should. So he held him, one arm under his head, the other around his middle and hand splayed on his chest. He felt Percival’s sobbing until only his breathing was there, and Newt thought of all the times he’d seen Director Percival Graves out there for his people. The defender of all good people, bringing into justice those who thought themselves above all.   
And yet this man. This terrible, terrible man dared to lay a hand on his Percival. The kindest and bravest man he’d ever known.  
Rage filled him and his case trembled because his creatures felt it too. For their sake, he tried to summon a patronus to calm himself and feel the good in magic and life. The light spread around the room and he could actually feel Percival relax under his charm. 

This, however, had an unexpected effect on Percival. He stirred and turned around, barely awake but completely at ease. Smiling suited Percival Graves. He was delightful and Newt could only smile back, feeling shy again under his eyes. Any time the patronus floated closer to them, he could see light in those eyes and Newt felt so far away from that evening’s events… 

 

“Did I wake you?”, Newt wondered out loud.

 

“Your magic. I felt it…”, Percival said and then yawned, stretching his arms so he could lay on top of Newt to kiss him.

Newt felt he needed him close, so close even their magic touched. It was bliss, these moments. He didn’t remember, by the time they were panting just for kissing, why they were even upset, before. They just kissed, and kissed, and moved against each other and soon enough even the light sheets and bottoms were too much. Before Percival could use the charm that made it easy and faster to get ready for sex, Newt stopped him gently.

 

“You know this isn’t a cure, right? And you’re not getting away from telling me by… by seducing me, okay?”, desire in Newt’s voice and Percival’s eyes weren’t enough to make them both forget their manners.

 

“I know, I know… And you were the one seducing me, calling your magic out like that”, Percival reprimanded in a light tone and the promise of a real laugh in days. “Anyway, we’ll talk in the morning, I promised, didn’t I?”

 

Newt nodded and pulled him back down for a very wanted kiss. Percival’s hand traveled up and down his legs until they were around his waist and back, allowing him to get even closer. The spell was cast and Newt felt pliant, soft and wet inside. Normally, they’d take time taking themselves apart, but this was pure nerve and wanting to feel alive fast and desperate. 

 

Percival moved again, and Newt bit into his shoulder, softer than other times, when he could feel him gliding inside. It was too good, too pure, to feel Percival around him, inside him, and their magic just touched and sang for them. The patronus dissolved into a million lights, small as distant stars, and never moved until they were both done.  
Newt moved his hands all over Percival’s head, shoulders and back, and in exchange Percival kissed him anywhere he could reach while they moved in unison. 

 

“Please, please…”, Newt begged, baring his throat for Percival to bite, suck or do whatever he wanted with him. 

 

Percival understood, of course, and Newt felt him moving faster, deeper than before, and it didn’t matter that his eyes were closed, because the lights in the dark room just went from dim to intense when they both reached their climax. Newt went first and his brave, righteous man didn’t last longer than him. It was truly bliss, he thought, when Percival moved slightly to finish with the aftershock of his orgasm.   
They were still breathing hard when Percival left to the bathroom on shaky legs to retrieve a wet, warm towel and clean Newt’s mess on his belly.

 

“Don’t”, asked Newt when Percival’s hand moved lower. “Remember? I love to feel you later”

 

He knew, sometimes, he was a first class provoker. But Percival’s look just told him he loved it too, and it just felt good to be the man who did this to him. 

 

“You can’t just say things like that…”, Percival admonished with a light laugh, bending to kiss him.

 

They fell asleep shortly after that, sated and too tired to even care for the world. 

 

Morning came and Newt woke up with the first light of day, careful not to move Percival too much. He kissed his forehead, dressed up and climbed down the suitcase to feed his creatures. The niffler tried to escape, the demiguise tried to make him eat and he only got one bite this time. It wasn’t even poisonous so he treated it quickly and made it in time to see Percival coming out of the bathroom, his skin still damp from the shower and not a hint of clothes on him.

 

“Have some decency?”, Newt said, not really minding the lack of clothing on Percival. He went to him after his case was secured and kissed him well.

 

“I’ll make breakfast, okay? Wait for me in the kitchen, so you don’t have to suffer the sight of my bare ass anymore”

 

“I’ll try not to faint”, feigning dismay, Newt left after another kiss.

 

Newt waited for Percival making coffee. They both needed it strong, after last night, and he didn’t use a spell to make it. He liked these things, working with his hands and only use magic when he needed it. This was why people mocked him for a long time. Working hard wasn’t a problem for him. His mother taught him that and his passion for animals. And so that’s how he showed the people he cared for them. Doing things for them with his hands was a reward, though he could only see it as the right thing to do. 

When coffee was served, Percival came down in a robe and work trousers. Classy, well-fit and more expensive than any of the things Newt owned.

 

“I thought some decency in the kitchen was in order. I see you’re incorrigible”, Newt started before sipping his coffee. “You better behave or you’ll be late for work. Again”

 

“That time was your fault. Also the other times, now that I think of it…”, Percival bent just to kiss the mop of hair Newt couldn’t tame. 

 

He loved it. Percival did things he hated from other people, and yet no complaints from him. He was his true match, really. 

Percival started with breakfast, wandless, wordless magic in place while things happened all over the kitchen. He liked to use his hands, too, but his magic was more complex than Newt’s, who loved to just see him like this powerful, calm man.

 

“It started when I was old enough to feel pain and associate it with actions or words”, Percival began in a voice that suggested he was narrating someone else’s life. “He didn’t like when I screamed around the house, stomped my feet, ran around, blow something up with my magic, talked out of turn or even cry or retreat when that pain was too much. He’s a twisted man, and tried to hit my little sisters too, so I started to be more difficult and attract his attention to me instead of the girls. They were too small, too bright to be put down like that”, he stopped to retrieve some dishes from the cupboard and food just floated on them. 

 

Newt was too focused on him to realize what was he eating, but he waited until Percival sat too, by him, and could see the pain of a past life in his eyes. 

 

“You protected your family”, assessed Newt, carefully choosing his words.

 

“And got into trouble for that. I don’t regret it, but I tried to reason with him when my letter from Ilvermorny came when I was eleven. My sisters, two and three years younger, were treated properly when my aunt, my mother’s sister, moved in to care for them. My father was a very respected Auror back then, until his drinking and gambling made him stop. Well, the President back then stopped him. By that time both me and my sisters were safe from him and I tried to stay away from my father for years until I could graduate and pursue my career. I had to be the good Graves for my sisters. They are spread over the country, learning new spells, searching in ancient tombs… Just like you, I guess. True adventurers. You should meet them, when they’re back”

 

“I’d love that… And I don’t really know what to say, Percy”, he only used Percy when he was at a loss, completely at his mercy. It was too much, thinking of him as a young boy being beaten and scared. “I only wish I had used the Cruciatus on your father last night”

 

The way Percival stared only said he’d like it too. Too much, by the way.

 

“You’re the light of my life, you know that?”, Percival put a hand on his and leaned in to kiss him slowly. 

 

“I won’t let him hurt you again, I promise”

 

“I know. And I knew you’re stronger than I am”

 

“Percival…”

 

“It’s true, you’re brave, and fierce and scary but in a good way. Who knew you could actually mean a Cruciatus?”, Percival winked, which was odd but Newt tried to hide away his smile. “I felt it. That curse was just under your skin, and it’s a strange way to say it but you care about me in a way that makes me want to spend my life with you”

 

“Are you…?”

 

He was. He definitely was. And who was Newt to stop him? Dark, painful past aside, they actually had an exciting future ahead.


End file.
